Just another Love Story
by bottleofcass
Summary: Lucy wants to join school club 'Fairy Tail', but she doesn't know how to apply. One day she meets Natsu, who invited her to join in. NaLu .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or characters **

**Just another Love story**

Chapter 1 the beginning_  
_Lucy walked through empty corridor on the first floor of Sir Edward's Barnet High, her new school she recently joined. She barely knew anyone, so she was all by herself. With her head down, she was looking at her feet, as she was rhythmically walking to music in her brain. Deepened in her thoughts, she didn't see the notice board, right before her.

''The heck was that?'' she yelled as she hit the board with her head.

She began to stare at the board, which consisted of different club leaflets and colourful pictures, however, Lucy didn't bother reading it, and she just acknowledged its presence.

''So you wanna join a club? '' asked someone from behind the window, as he struggled to get his body through the small glass window in the corridor. Lucy turned to the window and saw a pink-haired boy wiping dust out of his shoulders. He was rather muscular, wearing a black vest and shorts. He was about to approach Lucy, when someone yelled 'Natsu!' from outside the window. The boy winked at Lucy and turned around back to the window, where he came from.

The same voice shouted again ''Yo pussy, I helped you now you help me. You pink motherfucker''.

Lucy gasped in shock at such language. It reminded her of someone she hasn't seen for a while.

The pink-haired boy bent down the window and grabbed something from there, then pulled it up and Lucy saw another boy, wearing only blue and were those cat ears? He smiled wildly and jumped on the floor, landing on all fours, right next to Lucy. He stretched his back, turned back to Natsu and whispered ''faggot''.

Natsu decided to ignore his companion and once again, approached Lucy. He stood next to her, clearly waiting for a response. It took Lucy a few seconds to understand what he's waiting for.

''Well, I was thinking of joining that Fairy Tail club once, but then I didn't know how to get in, since I don't have any friends around to tell me.''

''So ya lookin' for some homies then, eh?'' asked the boy with cat ears.

''Shut up, Happy! '' Barked the pink-haired male.

''Happy? Is that your real name?'' asked Lucy.

''No, you silly Billy. My real name is Enrique José Rodriguez, but people call me Happy.'' Explained the boy who was wearing blue.

''And I'm Natsu Dragneel, but people call me Natsu'' exclaimed the other boy.

''Nice to meet you. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm new''.

''Imma just call ya L-dog'' purred Happy.

''So you wanted to join Fairy Tail, huh? Not a problem, just come with me and consider yourself a member''

Natsu took Lucy's sleeve and pulled her running through the corridor, which terrified her, because they ran by a sign that said 'No running'. _ Well he's rebelliou_s, Lucy thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_You are now reading this swagilicious piece of work. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or characters._

_Chapter 2 Meet Fairy Tail_

They rushed into the room with a Fairy Sign on the door. When they jumped [literally] inside, first thing that caught Lucy's eye was big and loud jenga* tournament. Two players (a red-haired girl and half-naked boy) were sitting in the middle of the room, concentrating on jenga, rest of the club was cheering silently on them ( as it is a sin to disturb the tournament) , standing around the centre of action. Sweat was dripping down the players' foreheads, as they carefully removed each wooden block.

As clumsy as he is, Natsu lost his balance and fell right in the middle of Jenga. Every soul in the room froze. Red-haired girl threw him a death glare and her partner took off more clothes.

''It's on, Dragneel!'' Someone screamed.

''But I told Lucy that they call me 'Natsu', she's going to be confused now!'' cried Natsu.

''Lucy? the fuck ?'' asked someone in the crowd.

Natsu pointed to the blonde girl, standing in the corner of the room, with Happy beside her. She sent them a gentle smile and the girl who was playing in the tournament walked over to her. She seized Lucy from head to toe and eventually sent her a smile and asked :

''I'm Erza Scarlett, are you going to join our club?''

''I'd love to'' said Lucy sincerely.

At this point everyone rushed to introduce themselves to a newcomer. _She's very refreshing_ they thought.

''I'm Gray!''

''My name's Mirajane''

''Gajeel''

''Hi , I'm Levi''

''I'm Elfman, that's man''

''Hello beautiful, they call me Loke, but you can call me boyfriend''

And about fifteen more people introduced themselves to Lucy, until someone shouted ''Hi! I'm Lisanna and I'm dead'' and the whole room went silent.

''Whoa whoa whoa, man. You just crossed the line'' burst out Elfman, as he rushed out of the class crying.

''LOL. Just because she transferred'' someone added.

''Chillax people, we're forgetting somethin', Natsu just destroyed the Jenga''-Happy reminded them.

At this point, everyone besides Lucy and Natsu, reached into their bags and took out some quality potatoes. Viciously they began throwing them at Natsu, with anger in their eyes. Nothing could stop them. Lucy watched the scene, wondering, who made the Fairy Tail sign at the door, it was absolutely hideous. The edges weren't even smooth and it was painted in horrid red colour. Besides all that, you could still see the ''Cheerio's'' logo through the helpless attempt to cover it with paint, or was that even paint.

''HEY GUYS, who the hell did the sign at the door?'' asked angry Lucy. She couldn't contempt her anger anymore.

Everyone stood still and hesitated. The club sign maybe wasn't the best looking one, and it did draw away any potential club members. Natsu pointed at Happy, getting revenge for what he did before.

''Is that really paint? '' She pointed to the sign.

Happy shrugged and replied ''you don't wanna know L-dog. I did what I had to do''.

''Well I insist that we shall change it'' proposed Lucy, the little perfectionist she was.

The whole club settled and sat down. Some began to play Jenga, others watched them do it. Mira walked over to Lucy and told her to go with her to the office, to fill in club membership papers. As they walked Mira explained to Lucy what the club is all about. As far as Lucy was concerned, leaflets said that they play all kinds of board games, but Mira corrected it and commented: ''it's all about Jenga''.

When all papers were finally ready, they headed back to the club; however everyone except for Natsu was gone. He grinned widely when he saw them walk in.

''I was waiting for you! Let me walk you home'' announced Natsu, looking at Lucy.

''I'll leave you two alone then'' giggled Mira and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

They were walking through the alleys, Natsu talking about the club and activities they do. He seemed to really hate Gray and whenever he described Erza, he sounded terrified to death. Lucy listened carefully to every word he said. His voice sounded so pleasant she thought about recording it, and in fact, she did. She couldn't resist the temptation. He noticed that her cell phone was out and asked: ''can I have your number?'' _Smooth like the elevator_, he thought.

''Okay''

[She gave it to him. She was on the hunt for the D. 'D' for Dragneel, you dirty bitches.]

As they reached their destination, Lucy felt a little bit sad. It was nice to have someone next to her, after weeks of walking all alone.

''Well, that's where I live'' she muttered.

''Guess I'll see ya tomorrow'' he cheered.

''But tomorrow's Saturday'' reminded Lucy.

''I know'' Replied Natsu and he winked to her. Seconds later he was running down the road singing _~Making my way downtown, walking fast~._

Lucy smiled at him and watched him go, until he was completely out of sight.

*Jenga is a game of physical and mental skill. During the game, players take turns to remove a block from a tower and balance it on top, creating a taller and increasingly unstable structure as the game progresses. #Wikipedia

* * *

**Hi everyone ! This story is about to begin, this is all just introduction, and yes I have it all planned chapter by chapter until the end. Happy might be OOC, but I thought it'd be interesting to make him like that. In case you were wondering, it's rated M for language and descriptions. Next chapter coming very very soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

_Warning: This chapter contains a lot of lemonz. If you don't like it, then please, skip. _

**Chapter 3 : Lemons**

It was Saturday morning, pretty early actually, because the sun was only rising from the horizon. The sky was pink, like Natsu's hair, Lucy thought. The birds were flying, like Natsu's hair, she thought. The cars were driving fast, like Natsu's hair, she thought. Lately, she's been thinking a lot.

''Okay! I've got work to do!'' said Lucy to no one.

She lived by herself, in a small flat in suburbs. Compared, to her previous mansions, it was nothing, but it was her own and she paid for it with her own money. She was working on weekend and on Wednesdays. Saturday mornings, she was selling home-made food. In the afternoons she was babysitting. On Sundays she worked in a restaurant, in a neighbouring city. On Wednesdays she was giving tutoring lessons, because she was in fact, very smart.

Lucy jumped over to her fridge to get out all the ingredients, she needed for today's home-made food sale. She took out two lemons, one in each hand. She had two hands. She was a normal girl.

At that moment Natsu came in through the window (After all he was rebellious). He looked at Lucy holding them lemons, really tight now, because she was surprised. He really is as fast as them cars, she thought.

''Whoa, these are some BIG lemons you got there, Luigi'' he said disturbed, ''are they even real?''

''Of-of course they are, I'm against _GMO_*'' Lucy replied, pointing to the wall, which had shit load of campaign posters, each from either _Greenpeace_** or GMO organisations ''and my name is LUCY, LUCY HEARTFILIA''

''Why are you holding them?'' asked confused Natsu, ignoring her rant.

''I'm making lemonade''

''Why?''

''To sell it''

''To who?''

''My customers''

''Oh, I thought that we could hang out or something''

''Well, if you want to, you can help me, but I'm not sharing money, you can like taste some of my lemonade, but that's it, I'm not that easy''

''suuuure'' he replied distressed. He sad. Dad. Mad. Lad. Cat. Happy. Where happy? Not here? oh. Okay. Lol. Yolo. Swag swag swag. Natsu's mind was crazy indeed.

He took Lucy's lemons in his hands. When he was the one to hold them, they didn't seem as big as in her small hands. There was a moment of silence as they stood so close, staring at each other.

''Well, what am I supposed to do with those?'' asked Natsu.

''Uhm, I never made lemonade, today will be my first time'' she replied blushing.

''You're pretty unexperienced. Luckily, I made lemonade in seventh grade with Lisanna'' he said proudly.

''Who the fuck-''

''Oi, language, Heartfilia'' warned Natsu. He didn't want to recall Lisanna; it would only bring him down.

Right, lemonade.

They put them lemons in the blender. Lucy insisted on peeling them first, but Natsu refused to do so, saying ''I know my shit, stay out of this, woman, it's between me and this blender''.

He stood in front of blender, took a combat position, shouted ''FIRE DRAGON'S FIST'' and pressed 'on' button gently. Lucy was (sweating) wet. That was very intense.

Five minutes passed with both of them looking at the blender blending lemons.

''Natsu… I think that's enough, it looks finished''

''I will tell you when it's finished'' he replied archly.

She didn't dare to question him. This was a new experience for her.

After another fifteen minutes, Natsu finally pressed 'off', looked at the contents of the blender and grinned at Lucy ''NOW it's REAL smoooooooth, look at it and feel it''

Lucy walked closer to Natsu holding the blender. She didn't look at the machine though; she stared at Natsu from up close. He had wild, jungle green eyes, full of excitement.

''I think we should add water and some ice to it, although I hate the idea of ice, that bastard talks about getting this stupid ice machine all the time, yelling ICE MAKER or whatever, he's really pissing me off'' concluded Natsu, turning his face to Lucy, who was still staring at him. Now their faces were only few millimetres away (or metres, Lucy wasn't good with measurements. Even though she was smart, she had her weaknesses).

''I think we should mix the water and lemons manually. This blender is not compatible to fit that much in, unlike us'' he smirked seductively (wink wink).

''I'll do it, it's MY lemonade after all'' declared Lucy, not noticing his sly joke.

She found a huge bowl and poured blended lemons and water in it. After ten minutes of mixing she added ice and announced that it's ready to sell.

They both went outside and sat on the pavement, waiting for clients (just like prostitutes at night).

A tall man wearing black trench coat, with moustache and sombrero embraced them, gave them one fat envelope without a word, took all of their lemonade and ran away into the sunshine.

''Damn, that was quick !'' cheered Natsu.

'' Huh ? it happens every Saturday morning'' Replied Lucy, ''Well, I guess I have few hours left before my next job, so… we can hang out, if you want to''

He did want to.

*_GMO_- A **genetically modified organism** is an organism whose genetic material has been altered using genetic engineering techniques.

**_Greenpeace_ is a non-governmental environmental organization with offices in over forty countries and with an international coordinating body in Amsterdam, the Netherlands. Greenpeace states its goal is to "ensure the ability of the Earth to nurture life in all its diversity" and focuses its campaigning on worldwide issues such as global warming, deforestation, overfishing, commercial whaling, genetic engineering, and anti-nuclear issues.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry if the previous chapter was disappointing. Don't worry though, there's going to be a lot of NaLu and some mature content later on. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail _

**Chapter 4: First week with Fairy Tail**

Lessons were (finally) finished and Lucy decided to go see if there's anyone in the club. She was very pleased with the fact that she had something to look up to. Before she opened the door, she noticed that the hated sign was gone. There was nothing left there now, and she felt a bit sad. She went in and saw that the only person there was Happy. He was wearing a light blue hoodie with a wing pattern on the back and blue jeans. Even his hair was blue. His big, dark eyes were concentrating on some game he was playing on his phone.

''What happened to the sign?'' Lucy asked, before greeting him.

He looked up at her and the door then frowned.

''Listen, L-dog, let's say, I had to get rid of the evidence, okay? That sign was never there and you shall not ask me about it anymore'' he replied mysteriously. ''I arranged a place for your bag of potatoes, by the way, you should buy them next time you're doing grocery shopping'' claimed Happy, pointing to an empty hanger, between his and Natsu's.

'' Thanks, where's everyone?'' Asked Lucy, even Mira wasn't there, and she's always early, because she doesn't attend lessons anymore. She works as a school secretary.

''They're outside training''

'''Training for what?'' (Lucy didn't want to train, she found trains uncomfortable).

''Jenga, duh'' pointed out Happy, as he wiped his face with his hand.

Lucy looked outside the window, to see all club members running in circles, like wild boars in the jungle.

''Aren't you with them?'' she was asking a lot of question this afternoon.

''I don't want to hear this from you, L-dog'' he purred, ''oh yeah, when Natsu's back we have a question to ask you, so don't go home just yet'' he added and went back to his game.

With nothing much to do, Lucy decided to have a look around the club. She never had a good chance to actually see how it looks, because it was always full of members. She noticed that it was twice as big as other classrooms in school. On the left side, where the doors were, there were benches and hangers (for potato bags, not coats). Walls were painted in mat grey colour. There was also a set of cupboards, full of Jenga and different board games inside. Middle of the room was filled with large tables and chairs around them. On the wall across the door there was a huge poster which said 'Jenga Championships starts on 17th June (after exams!) There's a big price for first place winner! Make sure not to miss it'. In one corner there was a tall metal locker, which had club member's files. Lucy's was at the very top (because she recently joined in).

''Oi, L-dog, we're not really supposed to read those, ya know'' warned Happy ''this locker has all the club documents and files and Mira and school principal are to read those''.

''oh, right, I'm sorry'' apologised Lucy and closed the locker ''it should have a padlock or something then''.

Happy opened his mouth to reply, but just then the door opened and everyone came back in. They looked exhausted. They were, yes.

Natsu's eyes caught Lucy's eyes and he began walking towards her. Happy glanced at Natsu, seeing what he's doing, started strutting to Lucy too. They were few inches away from her now and they exchanged an eye contact and looked at her firmly.

''Hi Lucy'' started Natsu ''we were thinking, if you'd like to make a team with us''

''a team?'' repeated Lucy.

''yeah, basically you, Natsu and me would form a team'' explained Happy.

''a team?'' echoed Lucy again. That explanation wasn't an explanation.

''geez, get yo blonde ass here'' said Happy as he walked to one of them crazy ass posters on the wall ''read, if you can'' he kissed his teeth, while judging her. She walked around the club staring at things for the past thirty minutes and didn't bother to read anything. She was basically running around in circles. _Them silly bitchez _Happy thought.

Lucy started reading the content of the paper out loud, much in Happy's annoyance ''you can work single or as a part of the team. A "team" consists of at least two members but may also be a combination of teams in cases of big tournaments. Teams are formed for the purpose of simplifying ordinary, illegal and special tournaments in Fairy Tail. Each team is commonly affiliated with a club and works on game requests, both legal and illegal. Teams may be disbanded due to tournament accomplishment or failure, withdrawal of a member or the leader, or their affiliated club being disbanded.*''

''you want to form a team with me?'' asked Lucy, blushing a little. She wouldn't expect anyone to want to work with her. They probably recognised her skills (or lack of them).

''Yeah, that's why we asked'' pointed out Happy. His pocket started violently vibrating and ringing 'I'm a boss ass bitch bitch bitch' by Nicki Minaj. ''Gimmie a sec'' he smirked and picked up his phone ''Enrique in da house, say whatcha wanna you don't need to lick my dollar…. Oh it's you….yeah….yeah I know…..she didn't…well she had to read it all out loud…..duuuudeeee…..yeah she's here…okay…NO WAY…..uh huh…..oh my god….seriously?...okay I gotta go, L-dog is waiting….yeah see ya in a sec'' He put his phone away.

''who was that?'' questioned Lucy. It was rather rude of him to pick up his phone and nonchalantly talk to someone in the middle of their conversation.

''Natsu'' replied Happy with no regrets.

''But he's literally five steps away. I mean, I can see him pretending not to look this way'' she started but Happy pulled her back to Natsu.

''So?'' demanded the pink haired boy.

''Well, the answer is: yes. I will join your team'' she proudly announced.

Finally.

Natsu grinned at this widely. Happy smirked and walked away, back to his game. He was not interested in further conversation.

''Do you want to practice or something?'' asked Lucy.

''Well, since we formed a team, you could help me get this one book, from my teacher's desk'' he declared, looking around, making sure no one else is listening.

''Say whaaaaaat? Yo wanna get yo ass busted again, white boy?'' broke in Happy, as he struggled from the underneath the table.

''Thought you were gone, dude'' shouted surprised Natsu.

''I'm done with yo shit. I thought I could get some real deal info about you two, but apparently you're boring ass white pieces of trash. Now I'm out for real. Later losers. Happy out'' ranted Happy and jumped out of the window. He was one crazy son of a bitch.

''Happy isn't really happy'' noticed Lucy, that clever beast.

''Well he has a difficult life'' informed Dragneel boy ''anyway, about the math teacher. I have this plan and it's so gonna work. Let's go, I'll explain on the way there''

They went.

Natsu's plan was: To distract his math teacher, using Lucy's good looks, so he can steal test answers. He wasn't very good at mathematics. Lucy didn't like the idea and she quickly figured that he only wanted her on his team for her pretty face, but she just couldn't say no.

How did it work? As smooth as the elevator, like Natsu would say. Lucy didn't quite succeed, but still Natsu managed to get them answers.

Next day (Tuesday) Lucy wandered whether she should make cookies or brownies on Saturday, during her history lesson, when Natsu's math teacher entered the classroom, pointed at Lucy, his face was bursting anger

''YOU ! COME WITH ME , NOW !1!'' he shouted.

How rude.

''What's the matter?'' asked Lucy's history teacher.

''She tried to trick me with Dragneel, yesterday night, to get test answers, but Hosse Rodrigez told me everything about their sneaky little plan, they'll be seeing me in detention for the rest of this week'' he beamed and shut the door.

Lucy was shocked. She could've predicted this turn of events. What was she thinking? She wasn't. Deep down she knew this was a very bad idea, but she wanted to help her teammate.

''Can't believe Happy busted us out'' moaned Natsu, when Lucy walked into detention. She looked around and didn't see the teacher around. It was just Natsu.

''Where's your teacher?'' Lucy asked.

''He passed out and Happy hid him in the cupboard, see? He said he wants to teach us a lesson about cheating and stealing, but it makes no sense. We just have to sit here for an hour and then go. Without any supervision.'' Briefly explained Natsu and started moaning again.

Lucy sat next to him and began staring at the clock. Five minutes. Ten Minutes. Twenty Minutes.

''Can't we just go out?'' she grunted, annoyed at the pointless wait.

''You want to date me?'' questioned surprised Natsu. That was very random.

''What? N-no, I didn't mean go out as _go out_, I meant, go out of the classroom, like just leave'' she was blushing, at the sudden thought of dating Natsu.

''Oh'' he suddenly frowned ''Well, we can't, Happy locked us here, right after you came in. Don't worry, he'll open the door in about forty minutes, so we can just chill''

''Is it going to be like this for the rest of the week?''

''Pretty much, yeah''

''Uhm, then…why don't we use this time and get to know each other, since we only met on Friday'' she suggested, still blushing a little.

_Oh God, he's going to get the wrong idea. I shouldn't just jump out like that with crazy proposition. Dammit, Lucy, you idiot. _She automatically cursed herself in her brain.

''That's not very exciting, but fine. It's not like we can play much here'' he agreed.

Happy was eavesdropping from the outside, sitting on the tree, right next to the classroom window. He had a wiretapping set there, so he could hear every single word and sound they made and watch them from the perfect spot he chose.

''They liiiiike each other'' he purred and continued to observe the development.

*#Fairy Tail wiki


End file.
